Decyzje
by Liryczna
Summary: Czasami trzeba podjąć decyzje, których nie będzie można cofnąć nigdy. AoKise


**Decyzje**.

Za oknem króluje wiosna, powietrze jest suche i pełne słońca. Mężczyźni w pełnych garniturach pocą się coraz mocniej w jego promieniach i nie czekają cierpliwie na odpowiedź, wysnuwają kolejne argumenty, których Kise nawet nie słyszy. Nie widzi ich oczu zza błyszczących odbitym światłem szkieł okularów. Jest ciepło, tak ciepło, że nie potrafi złapać oddechu, wypełnione powietrzem płuca wydają się puste.

Pamięta, co powiedzieli na przywitanie i nie potrafi nie widzieć w tym groźby.

_Ryota-kun, mamy dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia._

Jeszcze zanim ktokolwiek powie chociaż jedno słowo więcej, Kise wie o co chodzi, nie jest w końcu w tej branży od wczoraj. Jeżeli ktoś potrafi ich użyć, plotki są naprawdę przydatne, a w pokoju pełnym zadufanych w sobie ludzi, cisza nigdy nie utrzymuje się przez długo, więc tutaj każdy wie o każdym wszystko. Kto spotyka się z kim po zakończeniu zdjęć, kto przytył kolejne pięć kilo z powodu zerwanych zaręczyn, komu tym razem zostanie dana szansa na rozwinięcie kariery.

Kise wie i rozumie konsekwencje, przeczuwał to od dawna. Kiedy wykonuje ruch by wstać, ręka siedzącego obok menadżera zaciska się na wytrenowanym przez koszykówkę nadgarstku. Długie,

wypielęgnowane palce wyglądają prawie jak szpony, ale drżą lekko. Pan Satoshi pracował z nim od prawie czterech lat, pewnie wciąż pamięta tego uśmiechniętego dzieciaka z fotografii, którym Kise już nie jest. Nikt nie zachowuje niewinności aż tak długo, a w tym biznesie to praktycznie niemożliwe. Złote włosy aniołka i perfekcyjne rysy twarzy zostaną, ale wszystko inne to już przeszłość. Kise nie jest już naiwny, nie był od dawna. Na jego szczęście jednak, nikt się o tym wcześniej nie dowiedział.

Po chwili uścisk na ręce słabnie, a Kise strąca jego dłoń niedbale, sięgając do nieposłusznego kosmyka, który opada mu na oczy. Aominecchi ma rację, niedługo będzie musiał je obciąć, żeby w ogóle być w stanie dostrzec podawaną mu piłkę. W końcu nie chciał skończyć jak Murasakibaracchi, widząc jedynie wtedy, gdy przypadkiem odrzuci włosy w tył.

_Aominecchi_.

Teraz, gdy o nim pomyślał, nie może wyrzucić go z głowy. Mężczyźni przed nim wciąż snują swoje kłamstwa, obietnice sprzedanych płyt, albumów, sławy, tak naprawdę nie oferując niczego konkretnego - tylko bezpodstawne liczby i znajomości. Kise nie jest głupi. Nie zdecydował się na tę pracę bez świadomości tego, co robi. Potrafi się domyślić jaka dokładnie byłaby cena. W tej chwili ma wybór, potem nie będzie już powrotu. W modelingu nikt nie dostaje drugiej szansy. A jednak potrafi myśleć tylko o domu, chropowatej powierzchni piłki pod palcami i zmęczeniu paraliżującym mięśnie.

Pamięta jak kiedyś nie potrafili przestać się śmiać, aż w końcu obaj, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, padli na trawę, rozmazując jej soczysto zielone źdźbła na bieli mundurków.

Pamięta lody na patyku, wyjazdy nad rzekę na rowerach, wieczory w parku, po których ich nogi całe pokryte były ugryzieniami komarów.

Pamięta jak Aomine piszczy, gdy tylko zobaczy osę, oraz to jak wygodnie można się za nim schować, gdy przypadkiem zdoła się zirytować wcielenie demona zwane ich kapitanem.

Kise wie, że to nie może być takie proste. Teraz nie będzie mógł sobie pozwolić na swoje mieszkanie, a jego papiery na zawsze będą wyglądać odrobinę gorzej.

Ale i tak podejmuje decyzję.

- Dziękuję za propozycję, jednak muszę odmówić – odpowiada głosem słodkim jak miód, jednocześnie nie mogącym brzmieć bardziej jak trucizna. Jego pracodawcy są zdziwieni, oczywiście, ale nie próbują go zatrzymać, aż do momentu, gdy jest już w drzwiach.

Wtedy czas na negocjacje już dawno minął.

- Zaczekaj, Ryota! Jeżeli teraz stąd wyjdziesz, nigdy nie będziesz mieć szansy...

Jego menadżer wyciąga w jego kierunku rękę, ale Kise unika jej zgrabnie, natychmiast znajdując się poza zasięgiem kogokolwiek w tym pokoju. Sama myśl, że przy pożegnaniu powinien uścisnąć im ręce, powoduje u niego mdłości.

- Nie mam zamiaru być niczyją dziwką, Satoshi-san – mówi więc zamiast tego, machając w ich stronę lekceważąco. Teraz nie ma już nic do stracenia. – Mam nadzieję, że już się nie zobaczymy.

- Ryota, czekaj! Nie możesz teraz odejść, nie przed sesją... Ryota!

Kise nie mógłby dbać o to mniej.

Przez całą drogę do domu potyka się, a jego nogi wydają się dziwnie miękkie. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś takiego, nawet przed meczem. Chwilami jest mu niedobrze, potem trzęsie się ze strachu, tylko po to, by sekundę później odetchnąć z ulgą. Żeby się uspokoić liczy przystanki, potem kroki, dźwięki dzwonka, które się rozlegną, zanim w końcu otworzą się drzwi.

Bierze głęboki oddech.

Osiem przystanków. Dwieście trzynaście kroków. Trzy dzwonki i jedno głośne przekleństwo z wnętrza mieszkania, aż w końcu może pozwolić sobie na słabość.

- Aominecchi – krztusi się w końcu, a szloch przeradza się w nerwową czkawkę – wygląda na to, że straciłem pracę.

Aomine mruga, raz, drugi, trzeci, po czym bezceremonialnie wciąga go do środka.

- Debilu, przeziębisz się, jeżeli dalej będziesz stać na deszczu.

Gdy przekracza próg, Aomine zarzuca mu na głowę ręcznik i bez pytania zaczyna wycierać mokre włosy. Szorstki materiał trze delikatną skórę bezlitośnie, pozostawiając na jego policzkach czerwone smugi, które wyglądają prawie jak rumieniec. Wszystkie łzy zostały już starte, a nowe jakoś nie chcą napłynąć.

- To tylko praca, Kise. To nie tak, że nie będziesz w stanie znaleźć następnej – oświadcza Aomine, gdy blondyn w końcu ukrywa się pod stertą koców, przebrany w nieco przykrótki szlafrok i rozgrzany kąpielą, do której został praktycznie zmuszony.

Były as Generacji Cudów nie jest wrażliwy na jego protesty, ale nawet on rozumie, że w tej chwili Kise potrzebuje kogoś, kto zrobi mu ramen, zaparzy herbaty i cierpliwie wysłucha niekończącego się marudzenia. Aomine nie jest cierpliwy, nie potrafi zajmować się innymi, nie jest w końcu niczyją pokojówką, a nigdy zbyt dobrze nie tolerował rozkazów. Tym razem poświęca się z wielkim bólem, bo Kise naprawdę nie wygląda za dobrze. Blondyn zagrzebuje się jednak tylko głębiej w bezpiecznych murach poduszek, a zielona herbata stygnie w jego rękach, nawet nie tknięta.

Kise milczy i te milczenie wróży źle.

- Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić?

- Nie wiem. Będę musiał się wyprowadzić, znaleźć nowe mieszkanie...

- Masz pieniądze na szkołę?

- Odłożone, ale teraz... - Kise wzdycha ciężko. - Nie wiem, czy nie będę musiał ich użyć, żeby mieć gdzie zostać na noc.

- Dlaczego cię wylali?

- Sam zrezygnowałem.

- Bo?

Kise zaciska usta w wąską linię, po czym dziecinnym gestem chowa się pod kocem. Znad jego krawędzi widoczne są tylko włosy, wysuszone pod najdziwniejszym kątem, jaki tylko jest możliwy. Gdyby Aomine nie znał już z boiska tego niebezpiecznego błysku w spojrzeniu blondyna, powiedziałby, że były model wygląda na zagubionego, a nie wściekłego. Złote oczy są jednak zwężone i skupione, nawet bardziej niż w czasie ich meczów. Zakopany pod stosem poduszek w całkowicie bezpiecznym domu, Kise wciąż wygląda tak, jak gdyby musiał walczyć, chociaż nie ma już do tego żadnego powodu.

- Kise - Aomine zaczyna, nie do końca wiedząc, co powiedzieć potem. - Nie wiem czemu musiałeś od razu rezygnować...

- Gdybym zgodził się pieprzyć z nimi częściej niż dwa razy w tygodniu pewnie nawet daliby mi podwyżkę.

Aomine Daiki nie potrafi pocieszać ludzi. Prawdopodobnie jest to coś, co przychodzi z wprawą, a on nigdy nie dbał o innych wystarczająco bardzo, żeby spróbować zrozumieć co czują. Pierwsza przy ich boku była zawsze Momoi z gotowym planem działania i niekończącą się głębią informacji i niezawodnych rad. On sam nie jest przesadnie mądry, zawsze polega raczej na instynkcie niż wiedzy, a często przedziera się przez własne problemy siłą, nie rozsądkiem. Teraz chciałby, żeby było inaczej, bo nie potrafi znaleźć słów, które chce wypowiedzieć. W końcu nie mówi nic, czas mija, minuta za minutą, bezlitośnie powoli, aż w końcu Kise zapada w płytki sen na kanapie w jego salonie, zanim udaje mu się wymyślić odpowiednią odpowiedź.

Kise ma koszmary tej nocy.

Aomine przenosi go na własne łóżko, gdy jest pewny, że nie obudzi tym blondyna, coś jednak wciąż jest nie tak. Kise rzuca się w pościeli, nie potrafi znaleźć sobie miejsca i mamrocze coś ciągle pod nosem. Uspokaja się tylko odrobinę, gdy Aomine wyciąga rękę i odgarnia z jego twarzy przydługie kosmyki włosów, więc pilnujący go chłopak nie przerywa kontaktu.

Zanim świt nadejdzie, Aomine ma okazję przemyśleć wszystko, ale nigdy nie był w tym dobry, bo pocieszanie i planowanie to jego dwie największe słabości. Rozwiązanie jest jednak proste, tak proste, że odpowiedź sama ciśnie mu się na usta. Jednak czeka cierpliwie, chociaż on nienawidzi czekać, liczy spokojne oddechy blondyna i gubi się w rachunkach, nie raz i nie dwa razy.

Po jakimś czasie rytm oddechów się zmienia i, chociaż Kise wciąż nie otwiera oczu, Aomine wie, że już nie śpi. Z palcami wplątanymi w złote pasma włosów, ramieniem obejmującym go w pasie i ustami przyciśniętymi do skroni, Aomine stwierdza, że znalezienie wymówki jest chyba możliwe.

- Mam pomysł - mówi więc zamiast tego i teraz nie ma zamiaru się wahać. - Zamieszkaj tutaj.


End file.
